un mundo de dioses
by ultimate star
Summary: en este mundo se esconden varios secretos y solo pocas persona saben de ellos
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1: UN DIA EXTRAÑO**_

Todo inicio como cualquier dia normal.

Los niños asistiendo a sus colegios los adultos a su trabajo.

Todo el dia curso normal hasta las 2:45 la cual era la hora en la que los niños salen del colegio, estaba lloviendo.

Se quedaron solo 3 niños platicando ,esos niños se llamaban Nicole, Angélica y César. Nicole movio su mano y la lluvia cambio su curso, la movio a donde se imaginen y la lluvia seguía cambiando su curso.

Angélica movio sus manos haciendo una seña de ven y las ventanas se abrieron bruscamente y vio que podía controlar el viento. Por el suto César cerro la mano y las luces se apagaron y cundo las abrió se ilumino tanto la habitación que la luz cegaba y chocaron los tres al mismo tiempo, en ese momento se abrió un portal que los succiono. Después de unos largos minutos despertaron.

César-¿qué paso?-

Nicole-¿donde estamos?-

César-es un castillo-

Angélica-¿cómo llegamos aquí?-en es momentos sintieron que algo los observaba y César se puso en guardia y se dio cuenta de que su puño empezó a emanar una luz muy intensa, se encarrero para golpear a lo que los observaba pero su puño fue detenido, pero le soltó un codazo que ilumino el cuarto y se mostro la figura que tenia una capucha de color azul con manchas blancas

-Hola hijos- la persona

**_FIN CAP 1_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO _**

**_PERDON POR QUE HAYA SIDO CORTO PERO TENGO UN COMPROMISO MU Y IMPORTANTE CON MI FAMILIA_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Revelaciones._**

-hola hijos-

César-No somos tus hijos- iluminándose su puño –y para empezar… no somos hermanos, seas quien seas- lanza el golpe pero lo esquiva con facilidad, lo que lo hiso enojar.

Nicole agarra un vaso y lo lanza pero solo le da a César lo cual hace que se queje de dolor, de repente son encerrados en una burbuja color naranja.

-mi nombre es Colsum- quitándose la capucha y revelando una persona de mediana edad con el cabello de tres colores: celeste, azul fuerte y blanco.

Angélica-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-

Colsum-ustedes fueron los que abrieron un portal tridimensional fusionado-

Los tres niños se quedan con cara de WTF con el maldito nombre que dijo Colsum –un portal tri queeee-dijo Nicole.

Colsum-veo que no lo saben-con cara de extraño – no han tenido visiones ¿verdad?- saco de su manga una esfera de color amarilla y de su cuerpo empezó a brotar un aura de color naranja y apareció un holograma en el cual se veía una persona de unos 12 años de edad con un aura de color blanco

-Él es el dios supremo Star, el creo una masa cósmica llamada sertos pero fue tan inestable que exploto creando así el big bang el cual creo piedras como Star era lo único vivo decidió crear los elementos de la creación los cuales recibieron un dios:

Aire: Faido

Agua: Sorima

Tierra: Terra

Fuego: Alpha

Hielo: Omega

Sonido: Musuque

Amor: Amulex

Oscuridad: Necroxum

Luz: Star

Esos dioses ayudaron a Star a crear la vida.

Star decidió crear las estrellas las cuales contendrán un alma y un cosmos y lo otorgo a cada criatura.

Creo las dimensiones, los universos y la ulti Star que es lo que hace que las dimensiones se conecten.

Cada uno de ustedes tiene el poder de un elemento-

**_FIN CAP 2 _**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI PUEDEN COMPARTAN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: Poderes estelares_**

-tu César tienes el poder de la luz, Nicole tú el poder del agua y Angélica tu controlas el agua-

César-que mierda- haciendo una cara de WTF –un momento eso que emanabas, esa aura en un cos- no pudo terminar ya que la burbuja color naranja desapareció y se cayó al suelo - ¿un cosmos?-

Colsum-si un cosmos….. Y tú de donde sabes que es un cosmos si no has tenido visiones-

César – los saque de una manga llamada ´´los caballeros del zodiaco´´ lo cual me parece raro-

Nicole- pero es solo es una manga nada mas-

César –si es cierto ¿cuál es tu constelación?-

-león menor- dijo emanando de nuevo emanado el aura naranja –les propongo un trato-

Pero todos dijeron al unísono que no.

-bueno-

Se abre el portal de nuevo y regresan al salón

Nicole –espero que no vuelva a pasar eso-

César –bueno adiós , pero prometan que nada de esto paso …vale-

-claro- dijeron las dos niñas

Angélica -¿pero…. Que es un caballero del zodiaco?

César –son personas que despiertan su cosmos, sus armaduras representan las 88 constelaciones, se dividen por medio de niveles los de menor nivel son los de bronce, los de medio poder son los caballeros de plata y los más poderosos son los caballeros dorados y sus armadura representan las constelaciones del zodiaco

Dicen que sus pies hacen temblar la tierra y sus manos desgarran el cielo-

Han pasado 2 años desde lo sucedido en ese tiempo César empezó a tener visiones raras y descubrió que provenía de Nahuales los cuales puede cambiar de forma, pero no les gustaba transformarse ya que sentía descargas eléctricas hasta en los intestinos lo cual no podía pasarse y también empezó a proyectar un aura dorada y su forma en otros lugares.

**_FIN CAP 3 _**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI PUEDEN COMPARTAN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: la armadura sagrada**

Después de lo sucedido César pudo proyectar su forma espiritual.

El conoció a muchos de los que creía caricaturas y supo que los que las escribían solo habían tenido visiones muy seguidas con ellos. Él ya había viajado al santuario y conoció a todos los caballeros.

Un día en su cuarto se había encerrado y de repente se apareció una luz muy fuerte y se mostró una armadura con forma de estrella.

César –una armadura en forma de estrella…. Pero qué extraño no conozco ninguna armadura así… mejor voy al santuario en mi forma espiritual-

En el santuario (forma espiritual).

Athena -¿Cómo pasate las 12 casas?-

César –solo puse una araña y se asustaron-

Athena –bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

César –esta armadura tiene forma de estrella….. Me pregunto que es-

Athena llamo a Mu de aries para que la examinara.

Mu –es la armadura de Star el dios supremo- -pero ¿Cómo llego a tu poder?-

César –apareció en mi cuarto de repente-

Mu pone su mano en el pecho –tu eres la reencarnación de Star- y César se quedo con cara de "que mierda pasa"

César se fue pero se preguntaba lo que pasaba

**Hasta aquí la historia de "UN MUNDO DE DIOSES"**

**Se que es muy corta pero perdonen**


End file.
